1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to a print client unambiguously selecting a target printer. More particularly, embodiments relate to utilizing physical proximity to unambiguously select a target printer and securely print a document.
2. Discussion
A challenge with printing documents in public setting may be that current processes can be cumbersome and may not be secure. For example, when a user utilizes a public printer to print a document, the user often may first “find” the printer (e.g., using network address or email address) and then install a particular driver for that printer. Moreover, a print request may be sent through a cloud computing infrastructure before being sent before being sent to a target printer. Printing through a cloud may be inherently insecure, as one or more computing components of the cloud may retain access to the user's document.